kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10
"I Want to Know More About You" is the 10th episode of Kill la Kill. Plot When he was younger, Hōka Inumuta hacked into Revocs Corporation's security system and sent it's stock prices into freefall, however he was quickly located and captured by Revocs employees. Satsuki arrived and asked him to put his skills to use to disrupt the real world instead of the virtual one and invited him to attend Honnōji Academy. The Naturals Election finals continue, with Ryūko Matoi going up against Hōka Inumuta's Probe Regalia. Inumuta uses his uniform to analyze Ryūko's fighting abilities and anticipate her movements, but Ryūko counteracts this by pushing herself to her limits and attacking more quickly than Inumuta's sensors can react. Changing his strategy, Inumuta uses Optical Camouflage to make himself invisible, allowing him to assault Ryūko with unseeable strikes and force her to the very edge of the arena. However, Ryūko counters this tactic by expanding Senketsu's eye and attacking the entire battle arena at once, leaving Inumuta unable to evade. With the Elite Four member immobilized, Ryūko goes for the finishing blow, only for Inumuta to forfeit the match on his own. To Ryūko's bewilderment, Inumuta explains that his primary concern is collecting data, not winning; thus, he chose to forfeit the match to preserve his uniform, which has collected significant data on Senketsu. Ryūko's next opponent is Nonon Jakuzure and her Three-Star Goku Uniform, Symphony Regalia. To Ryūko's dismay, Nonon's "uniform" is a titanic war machine that attacks her with massive sonic vibrations and a variety of music-themed weaponry. Nonon tips the odds even further in her favor by transforming her Symphony Regalia into a flying configuration - when Ryūko protests that the fighters are not supposed to leave the arena, Nonon explains that the rule applies only for falling out of the arena. Hovering over to where Satsuki is, Nonon corrects herself and says that her power was given to her by Satsuki and that she uses it better than anyone else. Then she flashes back to when she first promised to always be by Satsuki's side when they were children at High Handed Academy. Nonon easily manipulated the boys into building a sandcastle for her and said she would share it with no one except Satsuki, her best friend. Satsuki then showed her own sandcastle which was a skyscraper from which she said she could look down on all the adults in the city and that buildings that crumble in the wind were not worth having. Nonon pointed out that all buildings had to crumble at some point and Satsuki retorted that wouldn't happen if the skyscrapers were built inside her heart and that the skyscrapers in her heart would never waver. Visibly impressed, Nonon vowed from that point on to help Satsuki. Unable to get close to Nonon, Ryūko ties a thread to her Scissor Blade and uses it to "lasso" the Symphony Regalia. Bracing herself with Senketsu's skirt spikes, Ryūko begins tossing Nonon around, relying on Senketsu's Life Fiber-infused defenses to ward off Nonon's attacks. Unfortunately, Nonon turns her attacks on the arena itself, hoping to disqualify Ryūko by forcing her to fall. Ryūko quickly comes up with a countermeasure: have Senketsu reconfigure into the flight-capable Senketsu Shippu. Troubled by how quickly Senketsu has been evolving, Aikurō Mikisugi contacts Tsumugu Kinagase and tells him to assume a worst-case scenario; accordingly, Tsumugu begins heading for Honnōuji Academy. Meanwhile, Ryūko's persistence pushes Nonon's temper to its limit - declaring that the sky is her world, she resumes her attack. Characters *Hōka Inumuta *Ryūko Matoi *Senketsu *Ira Gamagōri *Mako Mankanshoku *Nonon Jakuzure *Aikurō Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase *Satsuki Kiryūin *Junketsu Quotes Navigation Category:Episodes